Jealousy Is A Good Virtue
by proudtobegleek
Summary: Sebastian can't help but become a little bit possessive when he notices the solid friendship between Kurt and his boyfriend. He's determined to show Blaine to whom he belongs. M for a reason ;


**AN:** Aloha! It's been so long since I posted something, for which I'm sorry. µ

I fell in love with the idea of Seblaine (don't worry Klainers, Klaine is still my OTP.. but still..). I think their relationship would be extremely interesting and  
>pretty damn hot. Therefore I asked for prompts on my tumblr. I got a few and this was the first one. :)<p>

_Smutty prompt: a jealous/possessive Sebastian roughly fucking Blaine._

__I've got a few more, but don't hesitate to send your prompts my way via a personal message or my ask box on tumblr. (same url as my pen name here ;) ).

Don't forget to leave a review, they make my day!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Jealousy is a good virtue.<span>

If there was one thing Sebastian couldn't stand, it was when his boyfriend, the gorgeous Blaine Anderson, unconsciously or not, laid eyes on another fellow Warbler. He didn't care whether it was innocent and totally friendly, Blaine was his and only _his_. He knew it was selfish and it made him look like an extremely jealous person but he didn't care.  
>Blaine was honestly one of the best things that had happened to him in a long while and he wasn't planning on sharing even one little bit of that luck.<p>

As Sebastian was walking through the majestic corridors of Dalton after his last class, he literally stumbled on Blaine.  
>He was about to approach his boy, surprise him by a 'back hug attack' but he noticed Blaine wasn't alone. He was talking to another Warbler.<br>Sebastian took a step back, making sure he was out of eyesight and hissed angrily when he saw the fellow Warbler was Kurt Hummel.  
>His only real competition when it came down to Blaine.<p>

Blaine's hand was grabbing Kurt's shoulder tightly, probably squeezing comforting because Kurt's eyes were sadly downcast and he had a sad look on his face.  
>Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he watched the whole thing from afar, trying to figure out what Kurt was saying. He saw the boy shrugging and then leaning in, giving Blaine a hug.<br>That was it. It was enough to make Sebastian's huff in jealousy and come out of his hiding place. With a determined pace, he walked over to the two, being his pretty confident self.

By the time he had reached the two, Kurt had released Blaine and Sebastian could attackhug him, like he originally planned. The tall boy put his arms around Blaine's waist possessively, making him jolt up at the unexpected touch.

Blaine turned his head to see from whom the sudden touch was from, only being welcomed by Sebastian's lips.  
>Sebastian ignored Kurt completely, giving his all in the mind blowing kiss. He felt Blaine relax in his arms as the shorter boy realized it was his boyfriend holding him.<p>

After a few moments, Blaine sighed and pulled back just a tiny bit.

"Hi there." he grinned, untangling himself from Sebastian's hold.  
>Sebastian himself smiled back and immediately linked their hands, intertwining their fingers to show Kurt Blaine was his.<br>He simply nodded to the other boy in front of him but didn't say anything else.

For a few seconds, it was awkwardly silent, the tension clearly sensible in the air. Kurt opened his mouth and forced a fake smile on across his lips.  
>"Thank you Blaine, for everything. I'll keep you posted." he said softly, nodding politely to Sebastian, only to disappear seconds after that.<p>

The tall warbler watched Kurt run off, tugging on his boyfriend's hands to make him walk with him.  
>"What was that about?" he asked suddenly, unable to hide the hint of jealousy in his voice.<p>

Blaine looked at him, his honey colored eyes looking honest but doubtful. He shrugged and then sighed,  
>"Nothing special. Kurt's going through a rough time, but he'll be alright." Blaine said finally.<p>

That was definitely not what Sebastian wanted to hear, but he nodded tensely, not replying to that.  
>He didn't want to think about Kurt. The only thing he wanted to see, feel, hear or smell was his boyfriend. <em><em>His<em>_. He noticed how he sped up their pace, leading the two of them faster to the dormitory part of Dalton Academy.

There didn't seem to come an end on the perpetual corridors while they walked and his mind raced like crazy.  
>Blaine must have noticed something was bothering him, he knew he was obviously acting like an idiot. Jealousy wasn't a good virtue. But Sebastian couldn't help it, he was going to show Blaine who he belonged to, and fast.<p>

When they finally entered their dorm, Sebastian first having some trouble opening the lock because of the tenseness, Blaine sighed audibly.

"Sebbie.. Something's wrong, Wha-"

Blaine started speaking but he was cut off again by his boyfriend's lips. His heart made an automatic jump but in a reflex, he put his arms around the taller boy's neck, while standing in his toes to get a better angle.  
>Sebastian couldn't help but smile in the kiss, Blaine was participating, that was a good thing.<p>

He let his hands trail down over the boy's back, still kissing him passionately, their tongues battling together, a battle of domination that Sebastian won easily. His hands reached Blaine's ass and he cupped his cheeks, tightening his grip to be able to scoop his boyfriend up and lift him from the ground.  
>Sebastian pushed Blaine hard against the wall, almost violently, making the boy gasp in surprise. Sure he knew Sebastian liked it a little rougher than him sometimes, but this was new.<br>This was very dominating and possessive and not forgetting to mention, incredibly hot.

Blaine had his legs tangled around Sebastian's hips while his lover kept captivating his lips.

Sebastian was confident and he knew he was an outstanding kisser.  
>He made Blaine make incoherent little mewls in no time, which gave him some kind of satisfying feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach.<p>

He sucked on Blaine's tongue, while he kept squeezing his ass cheeks in sync against the wall.

Eventually he had to pull back, in need of air, but not before first biting down hard on Blaine's lower lip.  
>Slowly but surely, he opened his blue-greenish eyes, meeting Blaine's hazel ones. The normal bright honey colored irises of the smaller Warbler were now clearly a few shades darker, filled with lust and wanton and a tiny bit of confusion.<br>Blaine was definitely caught of guard.

"What…" Blaine's voice cracked, totally mind blown by Sebastian's sudden urges.

Sebastian brushed his index finger nimbly against Blaine's lips, making him quiet again. "No talking." he demanded, his own eyes now as dark as Blaine's. "You're _mine_ and mine only." Sebastian whispered, partly talking to himself.

Blaine made an attempt to open his mouth again and ask what the hell was happening, but the only thing that was emitted from his mouth was a low growl because Sebastian had attached his lips to a sensitive spot on his neck.  
>His boyfriend sucked softly, hollowing his cheeks to make the bruise even more visible. Blaine tilted his head a little bit to the right to give his boyfriend more access while patting him lightly on the back. He wanted to know what was going on but Sebastian's talented mouth was doing magical stuff and he could feel himself growing hard only by thinking about what they were doing. Sebastian was definitely hard too, their crotches brushing against each other made that clear.<p>

Sebastian bit down on the flushed skin, making Blaine moan an octave higher. He chuckled softly when he leaned back, contemplating his work. He was proud of the hickey that was now turning a deep purple-blueish color, it's show the world to who Blaine belonged.

"What's so funny?" Blaine managed to ask, cocking his eyebrows up, stills little confused.

"Nothing." Sebastian replied, not being very talkative.  
>"I just love it when you're all flustered and hot for <em><em>me<em>__" _he whispered in the boy's ear, stressing the last word expressly.

Sebastian was still holding Blaine in his strong muscled arms. They looked in each others eyes for a moment, giving each other permission without using any words. Even though Sebastian was incredibly horny and he'd do anything to fuck his boyfriend rough at this moment, he'd never do anything Blaine wasn't okay with. But fortunately for him, Blaine's eyes were as lustful as his own so he lead the two of them over to his own bed.

He literally threw Blaine on the mattress, almost jumping on the boy as soon as he was laying there. He placed kisses everywhere on his face, making Blaine giggle softly. Sebastian was hard as fuck now and so was Blaine. Therefore, the smirky Warbler got rid of his blazer, while Blaine did the same thing. He started unbuttoning his lover's shirt erratically, having trouble hold back the urge to literally rip the clothes of the boy. Blaine took initiative, and attached their lips, his tongue swirling playfully round Sebastian's. While they kissed feverishly, Sebastian stripped out of his own white Dalton shirt, throwing it somewhere in a lost corner on the other side of the dorm.

It didn't take them a lot of time or effort to be completely naked, except for their boxers. Sebastian smirked playfully while he went southwards, leaving a hot wet trail of saliva behind because of the sloppy and uncontrolled bites and kisses.

Sebastian enjoyed how Blaine was already trembling and writhing underneath him. He felt powerful knowing that only he could turn his boyfriend on like that. Not Kurt, not any other boy but only him. Sebastian's hands were all over him, from teasing his nipples, he moved on to his waist, further down to his hips, till his hands rested on his hipbones. Sebastian's face was at same height as his hands right now, his mouth teasingly close to Blaine's clothed erection.

His lust blown eyes looked up to meet Blaine's, who was in the same aroused position as he was. Sebastian hovered with his mouth over Blaine's cock, never breaking eye contact. He smirked cheekily right before lowering his head so his lips were touching the fabric on Blaine's too tight underwear. In a reflex, Blaine's hand grabbed for Sebastian's already tousled hair, tugging harshly on it, as if he were trying to punish him for the awful teasing.

It only encouraged Sebastian to tease more. He found the head of Blaine's cock through the soft fabrics and took it in his mouth to suck gently on it, making Blaine whimper in pleasure. The taller boy couldn't help but smirk, so he had to pull away, leaving a wet patch on the cloth.

"Do you want me to fuck you, B?" he asked, his voice deep and confident, not a tiny bit shaky. Blaine's voice on the other side, was unstable and his "yes" sounded more like a "_Hpmmf_" with a nod.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could just leave you now, and let you handle it yourself." Sebastian teased some more while letting one of his fingers trail agonizingly slow down from his chest to right above his pelvis.

"Fuck you Seb. Just fuck me already." Blaine yelled all of the sudden. Sebastian was sure that if someone was walking through their corridor right now, they'd have been able to hear Blaine's desperate beg, which for some reason, turned him on even more. Or maybe it was the fact that he'd never heard Blaine curse like that during sex. Sebastian's cock twitched to Blaine's words and he had to fight the urge not to touch himself. But he resisted, this was about Blaine, he reminded himself. This would be to show him who he belonged to, not for his own pleasure.

"So demanding today." Sebastian grinned, "you demand, I deliver." he added. He waited another second to let out another chuckle before grabbing Blaine's waistband between his teeth. He knew how kinky Blaine thought it was when his boyfriend pulled his underwear down, only using his teeth, so that's what he did.

Blaine gasped silently as he noticed what Sebastian was doing, lifting his hips a little bit upwards and wiggling them to make it easier to pull them down. Once the sky blue colored boxers were somewhere lost around his ankles, Sebastian lowered himself again, taking in the view first.

Blaine was staring at him, probably questioning silently why his boyfriend was contemplating like that, but before he could make a comment about it, Sebastian's lips were around the head, making him now croon instead. Sebastian took all the obscene sounds Blaine had started making in, making them encourage him to take the boy's dick in completely. He bobbed his head up and down on a painful slow pace, while holding his hands vigorously onto his boyfriend's hip, trying to keep them down as best as possible. He licked slowly from the base of the cock, up the sensitive vein on the backside of the erection which made Blaine shudder in ecstasy. With one hand, he took one of his balls in his hands to roll them around in his hand tenderly, taking the hardened shaft fully in his mouth again.

"Please Seb, just-.. Just fuck..-" Blaine couldn't finish his sentence, he was only capable of incoherent sounds and mumblings.

As if the sensation wasn't already too much for the curly haired boy, Sebastian left his dick with an obscene "_pop_" sound, only to put two of his own fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them, hollowing his cheeks while looking Blaine straight in the eyes. His tongue swirled round his now wet fingers and Blaine moaned at this sight, he could only wish again for Sebastian's mouth to be around his own dick now. He knew Sebastian wouldn't give in anymore, because he was a fucking tease.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out of his mouth and crawled back up, making time for a soft and pretty chaste kiss on Blaine's soft lips. "Turn around." He demanded, sounding a little harsh after such a sweet kiss. But Blaine obliged willingly, excited for what would happen next.

"On hands and knees." Sebastian added and once again, Blaine did what was asked. Sebastian still had that cocky smile across his face, once again enjoying the fact that it was so easy to control his lover.

Without any further warning, he shoved one of his wet fingers through the muscle ring, making Blaine arch his back so his ass was even higher up in the air. Sebastian slid a little further, making Blaine's knees almost turn to jelly. It hurt, as always, but it was the good kind of pain. Pain you had to go through if you wanted to reach that amazing feeling of pleasure.

While Blaine's moans and begging became more and more desperate, Sebastian started to plow his finger in and out faster, already adding a second finger. This whole time, his own erection had been abandoned and the desperate wanton he was feeling at this point, was almost unbearable. He himself, was need of some long needed friction and he didn't want to wait anymore. He did though, once again thinking about his silent promise, this would be all about Blaine.

Two fingers were trusting in and out Blaine's tight but stretched hole and he could feel Blaine starting to push back on them, literally fucking his fingers. "Eager are we?" Sebastian grinned, never losing his confidence nor cockiness. "Well well well, if we're so desperate, why don't you show me how desperate you want me exactly." He teased some more, pushing his fingers back in with an amazing force. His fingers suddenly hit the right angle, obviously having found the prostate. Blaine of course, was in no state to answer Sebastian's question.

"No answer, no fucking." Sebastian joked, sounding pretty serious though. Some of Blaine's gelled curls were escaping the stickiness and were stubbornly loosening. Sebastian smirked softly and then, his hand shot out and before he realized what he did, Blaine had a red mark on his ass cheek in the shape of his boyfriend's hand. Sebastian Smythe had just spanked Blaine Anderson for the first time.

Blaine squeaked, surprised by the act. Sebastian didn't care and hit him again, on his other cheek. "Answer me Blaine. How much do you want me, I want to hear you say it."

He heard Blaine sigh audibly, knowing he had trouble speaking out loud. "Fuck Sebastian. I want-.. you." He screamed, although it sounded more like moaning. "You and only you. Please just.. unff.. Fuck me." He begged a little louder.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Good boy." He shifted on the bed, leaning over Blaine's ass to get to the drawer, taking a condom and a half empty bottle of lube. He shed the package open with his teeth. At this point, Blaine was leaning down on his elbows, his ass high in the air and his legs spread apart. His puckered hole beautifully stretched open wide and his cock painfully hard. Sebastian quickly got rid of his own boxers, relieved his erected cock could finally spring free.

He put the condom quickly around his cock, lubed it with a fair amount of the slippery substance. Sebastian teased his boyfriend some more by just holding the head of his cock against his hole while he grabbed his gelled curls and pulled his head back. "Your sweet little ass is mine Blaine. _Mine_." He whispered in his ear, placing a soft kiss right under his earlobe. Blaine whined, tears filling his eyes because of the whole sensation. Who had thought that after a normal, boring school day like today, he'd get fucked as rough as Sebastian was about to fuck him. And still, his boyfriend managed to be tender in some kind of way.

Exhilaration flooded through both boy's bodies as Sebastian slowly bucked his hips forwards, finally entering Blaine's tight hole. Since this was the first kind of friction he felt on his own dick, the brushing from Blaine's inside against him felt magical. He threw his head back in pleasure, while he started moving. Blaine wanted to tilt his head forward, his arms and legs becoming sore from their position, but Sebastian had his fingers still tangled in his now loosened curls, forcing his head to look to the ceiling.

"_Mine_." Sebastian breathed unsteadily, while starting to slowly build up the speed. He plowed his cock in and out, a drop of sweat falling slowly from his temple over his cheek, to his jaw. He was making sure Blaine was getting the point of this rough fuck.

Blaine's moans were becoming louder and even more desperate and Sebastian was secretly wondering whether the boy was doing it on purpose, or he was just really that turned on. Probably both. Sebastian gave up holding his own moans back, he let his jaw fall open widely, groaning in sync with his thrusts and Blaine's moans.

The smaller boy's hips were pushing back again, wanting to feel every inch of his boyfriend inside him and never wanted the exciting feeling to ever end. Sebastian never stopped moving, he leaned forward to be able to bite down softly on the soft skin on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was feeling giddy. Sebastian changing angles made him hit the right spot: his boyfriend's cock now brushed against his prostate with every single thrust and Blaine could feel the familiar warmth flooding him in the pit of his stomach. "Aahh, fuck. Seb.-" he mewled in pleasure, his eyes rolled back in their sockets.

Sebastian was close. So fucking close. And he could tell Blaine was too. His own thrusts were becoming erratic, and Blaine's breath was unsteady and loud. The taller Warbler placed a soft kiss on Blaine's neck and leaned back up, placing his hands forcefully on Blaine's hips to get a better grip. He thrusted as hard as he could, making the bed shake and creak. One of his hands flew out and hit his ass again, increasing the already arousing sensation.

"Come Blaine, do it." Sebastian encouraged the boy and that was it. It was all too much. The curly haired boy shot his sticky semen in white spurts right onto Sebastian's clean covers. The way Blaine was screaming when his orgasm hit him, set Sebastian over the edge as well and he shot his load as hard as never before into his boyfriend's hole.

Sebastian thrusted a few more times to ride out his mindblowing orgasm before collapsing right on top of his lover. Blaine's limbs literally felt like jelly now and he collapsed as well, being crushed underneath Sebastian's weight. They lied motionless for a few moments, but needing some time to process this.

Blaine let out a sigh when Sebastian finally rolled off of him, ending up right next to him. The taller boy undid the condom and threw it somewhere near the trashcan. Sebastian put his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer, ignoring the stickiness and sweat in between them.

"I love you. I'm sorry if that was.. rough." He breathed, this time his voice being the one that was unsteady.

"No no, don't apologize. That was… amazing." Blaine admitted shyly, closing his eyes for a second while he still tried to process what just had happened. One question was playing inside his mind though, and he wasn't sure how to ask it. After a few moments of mustering his courage and trying to find the right words, he sighed softly, grabbing Sebastian's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Why.. did you keep saying I'm yours. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I… I really love you, Seb." He finally managed to get out.

Sebastian shut his eyes downcast, avoiding Blaine's eyes because suddenly, he felt ashamed of himself. He'd been pathetic and jealous. "I.. I saw you talking to Kurt and.. I know it probably was nothing and I know you two are like, best friends.." he rambled, still avoiding Blaine's honey eyes. "But he was just.. touchy and.. and I think I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry for being selfish." He apologized.

Blaine nodded silently. He let one of his fingers tilt Sebastian's chin up, so the other boy had no choice but looking straight into his eyes. "Sebbie, there's absolutely no need for being jealous. I am yours, don't doubt that." He said softly, leaning in for a gentle kiss. The rawness and harshness was gone now and replaced by love and sweetness. Blaine leaned back and pulled their intertwined hands to his chest. "Kurt… Kurt's going through a rough patch. His dad has got a heart attack and.. He had a small breakdown today. I helped him.. "

Sebastian sighed deeply. He could definitely slap himself right now. "I'm sorry.. I didn't realize." He whispered, feeling bad for acting like a bitch to Kurt before.

"It's okay Seb, you didn't know. Just.. Please, don't ever doubt my love for you, kay?" he said sofly, running his free hand through his boyfriend's tousled hair.

"I promise."

"Okay good. Hey Seb, can I fuck you like that next time?" Blaine teased on a lighter tone.

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "We'll see Blaine, we'll see."


End file.
